


Battered and Bruised

by thecolorred



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, precious fluffballs taking care of each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 11:43:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8623267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecolorred/pseuds/thecolorred
Summary: based on the imagineyourotp tumblr prompt: Imagine Person A coming home from a fight, battered and bruised. Although Person B is shocked and appalled by Person A’s appearance, they draw a bath for Person A and tend to their wounds. Person B worries about Person A, but Person A assures them they’ll be alright. They both kiss as Person B continues to tend to Person A’s wounds.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A short little drabble for my friend who is stuck in the hospital for both her birthday and the holiday. Hope this brings a little bright spot to your day!

Finn wasn’t sure what time it was when he finally stumbled back into the home he shared with Poe on Yavin IV. He had thought once the war was over and he and Poe were finally free to live out their lives in peace the worst part would be trying to figure out what to do with the sudden overwhelming amount of free time they had. Nowadays though free time was the least of his worries. It was politics that he should’ve been the most concerned with. Case and point, Leia had asked him to head security and accompany her as a secondary negotiator on the latest diplomatic mission in restoring an actual functioning democratic republic. It was supposed to be an easy diplomatic trip and Finn had readily agreed. Poe had to make a short trip to Coruscant during that same time and was due to arrive back only a day or two before Finn so the timing was damn near perfect. However as it turned out diplomatic trips involved a lot more explosions and blaster fire than actual diplomacy.

He let his bag thud to the floor and leaned against their kitchen table. His whole body felt like one long tense strained muscle. There were several bruises and cuts that he should probably tend to but he was just so damn tired he didn’t have the energy to move from his spot in the kitchen. He barely registered the soft pad of Poe’s feet as he came into the kitchen. He was wearing only his boxer shorts and rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

“You finally made it home sweetheart,” he mumbled.

“Yea,” Finn managed to respond. “Got unexpectedly held up a bit.” His voice was rough and sounded distant to his own ears.

Apparently it sounded strange to Poe too who blinked and really focused in on Finn’s appearance. “Oh, baby.” He came to stand beside Finn, arm sliding protectively around his shoulders. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Finn opened his mouth but the words wouldn’t come out. He closed it again and shook his head. His hands tightened their grip on the table. “I…we just…” Finn trailed off with a frustrated huff.

“Shh,” Poe soothed. His hand dropped down and eased Finn’s grip on the table. He laced his fingers through Finn’s. “Come on, let me take care of you.”

“I’m fine Poe,” Finn tried to insist.

“Let me take care of you,” Poe repeated, his voice holding a firm finality to it.

Finn allowed himself to be led back to their bedroom. Poe flipped on their lights and the refocused his attention on Finn. He eased Finn’s jacket off his shoulders and let it drop to the floor. His fingers danced at Finn’s waistband and he slowly eased Finn’s shirt over his head. Finn hissed as the motion strained something in his back. Poe gave him a sympathetic smile and then sucked in a breath as he looked over Finn’s torso, taking in the various cuts and bruises. Most were shallow but a few were deep enough that they would need bandaging.

“I thought this was supposed to be a mission for diplomatic negotiations,” Poe said, trying to bring a bit of levity to the tense atmosphere that had settled over them.

“Diplomatic negotiations, aggressive negotiations, basically the same thing. They both involve so many explosions after all.”

Poe smiled, happy to see even the slightest bit of tension leaving Finn’s body. “Sounds a lot more exciting than my trip to Coruscant.” Poe pressed a gentle kiss to Finn’s lips and eased him back towards the bed while skillfully unlatching his belt buckle and unbuttoning his pants. When Finn sat on the edge of their bed Poe knelt in front of him and began to unlace his boots. He slipped the boots and socks off and Finn flexed his feet. Poe pushed him back and Finn lifted his hips so Poe could ease his pants off as well. Poe stood and left their room for a moment, returning shortly with a bowl of water, a cloth, and a med kit. He knelt at the edge of the bed, between Finn’s knees and dipping the cloth in the water he slowly began rubbing the cloth over Finn’s torso. He gently scrubbed away the dirt, grime, and blood of the past several days. Finn winced as Poe brushed over a particularly large set of bruises on his ribs and Poe pressed an apologetic kiss to his collarbone. As he cleaned some of the deeper cuts he reached into the med kit and pulled out some bacta strips, placing them over the cuts. Once finished with his torso Poe moved onto his arms and lastly his legs. He hummed as he worked. Finn recognized the song. It was a familiar tune, one Poe often sang when either or both of them were having trouble sleeping through the night. He could feel his body finally beginning to release some of the tension and strain it had held throughout the entire trip home. Poe’s voice and touch soothing away the worries that had swirled through his mind.

Once Poe was satisfied with his work he set the bowl and cloth aside and pulled Finn to his feet. He ran his hands up and down Finn’s arms. “Baby you’re still so stiff.”

“Poe, I’m fi-“

“The next word out of your mouth better not be fine.”

Finn clamped his mouth shut.

“That’s what I thought. Now, here’s how this is going to go. I’m going to draw a bath. And then you’re going to get in the bath with me and you’re going to relax and not think about anything. Then once that is done, you’re going to lay down on this bed and I’m going to massage you until you are a boneless heap completely incapable of moving. Then we are going to sleep for a solid 12 hours after which I am going to make us an impossible feast of food to eat. After that, if you are feeling up to it, we can talk about what happened. Ok?”

Finn smiled. It wasn’t a big grin, it was soft and small. But it was real. “Ok,” he agreed. “I love you.”

Poe returned the smile. “And I love you.” He stood, pulling Finn to his feet. He shuffled them into the fresher and turned on the water, allowing the tub to fill. He slipped off his own boxers, flinging them carelessly into the corner before returning to his place in front of Finn and easing his much more fitted boxer briefs over his hips and down his thighs. Once Finn had stepped out of them and Poe tossed them to the side as well he pulled Finn gently to him. He wrapped his arms around Finn’s waist and plastered himself to Finn’s front, trying to get as much skin to skin contact as possible while still being mindful of the various bruises and cuts littering his body. He pressed his forehead to Finn’s as he felt Finn’s arms encircling him back. They remained like that for several moments, reveling in the feel of being pressed so close together. Poe pulled back slightly so he could press his lips to Finn’s. Finn immediately responded, opening up to Poe with a sigh and easily deepening the kiss.

Poe only pulled back when the tub began to enter into the danger of overflowing level of fullness. He stepped away from Finn, turning off the water but keeping their hands intertwined as Finn eased himself into the tub. Once settled he scooted forward slightly, leaving room for Poe to slip in behind him which he did. Finn settled back against Poe’s chest and sighed. Poe’s legs bracketed his own and his arms wrapped securely around his waist. He made Finn feel safe, protected, _loved._ He closed his eyes and let the memories of the past few days fade away. Even though Poe had been the one who said it he knew exactly what Finn wanted. And he had been right. Finn didn’t want to think anymore. He was tired of thinking, strategizing, negotiating. He just wanted to feel.

As he let his mind drift he focused only on what he could feel. The solid warmth of Poe pressed along his back, his arms securely holding him in place. Poe’s mouth gently laving open mouthed kisses along the column of Finn’s neck. The thick, dense scent of damp earth and exotic flowers that Finn now associated with home. The low sound of a whisper bird calling in the distance and the gentle humming of the song Poe had resumed. The absolute and overwhelming amount of _love_ Finn could feel radiating off the man behind him. He lost himself in the sensations of it. Allowing his senses to be filled with _home,_ with _Poe._ Everything else simply faded away, far into the background of his mind and he finally allowed himself to relax fully.

He barely noticed when the water turned cold, content to simply doze in Poe’s arms forever. But Poe nudged him, pressing a kiss to his temple and softly murmuring, “Let’s go to bed.” Poe easily pulled them both from the tub, allowing it to drain and quickly toweling them both off. He pushed Finn face down on their bed, allowing him to maneuver to where he was most comfortable before he climbed over and straddled him. Finn didn’t think it was possible for him to become any more relaxed than he already was but Poe was apparently determined to prove him wrong. Ever mindful of his injuries Poe’s hands worked methodically, pressing and wringing every last knot from his system. Following the same pattern as before he moved from Finn’s torso to his arms, and then slowly worked his way down Finn’s legs until Finn had melted into a completely boneless puddle on the bed just as Poe had promised earlier. Poe gave a satisfied nod and slid off of Finn to lay on the bed next to him. He pulled the covers up over them both and reached out, pulling Finn closer to himself. Finn snuggled further into his side and sighed contentedly. Poe pressed a kiss to his forehead. “Goodnight my love.” The only response he got was Finn’s quiet snores.

***

When Finn woke up the midday sunlight was streaming in through the window in their bedroom, and the bed beside him was empty. He groaned and rolled over, stretching as all of his joints popped and cracked. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes. It had been a long time since he had slept that deeply or that long. Rising from the bed he rummaged through the dresser until he found a clean pair of boxers and sweatpants to put on. He and Poe switched clothes so often had long since given up trying to distinguish between what belonged to who.

As he made his way downstairs he could hear Poe fumbling around in the kitchen. Finn still wasn’t exactly sure how he managed it. The man was like a tornado, madly dashing about and mixing ingredients that didn’t always make sense, leaving a disastrous mess in his wake. Finn had to clean food off their ceiling before and he still didn’t know how it got there. But somehow, at the end of it, Poe always managed to put forth a meal that surpassed any expectations Finn could have had. As he entered the kitchen Poe turned to face him and grinned brightly. “Morning sweetheart, or afternoon actually.”

Finn returned the grin and just shook his head. Poe had a red streak of something across his eyebrow.

“What? Do I have something on my face?”

Poe wiped his cheek which only managed to smear more of whatever the hell it was on his face. Finn snorted, unable to hold back his laughter anymore and positively doubled over in a fit of giggles. Poe pressed his mouth into a thin and gave Finn a mock glare. Finn straightened himself and walked over to Poe, pulling him close and pressing a kiss to the tip of his nose with made Poe laugh. “I love you.”

“I love you too. Now go sit down. Food’s almost ready.” Poe gently pushed him towards the table after pressing a quick kiss to Finn’s lips.

Finn took his seat and waited as Poe served up two bowls of soup. Declaring his shirt a casualty of the cooking war that had occurred in their kitchen Poe yanked it off and used it to clean his face before taking his seat next to Finn. Finn knew this particular soup was one that took hours to simmer before Poe would be satisfied with the flavors. Usually they left it on all day. Which meant that Poe had to crawl out of bed at some horrendously early hour that morning to start cooking it. Poe also knew that it was one of Finn’s absolute favorites and the look in his eyes dared Finn to say something about how he didn’t have to make it. Finn simply smiled and took his first spoonful and Poe nodded in approval turning his attention to his own bowl. Poe extended his foot beneath the table and rubbed it along Finn’s ankle. Even the smallest acts of physical contact brought comfort to them both.

“Did you sleep alright? You were so out of it this morning, I hoped you’d be able to get plenty of rest,” Poe asked.

Finn nodded. “I haven’t slept that well in…well…it’s been a long time.”

Poe smiled softly. “Good. I’m glad.”

“How was your trip to Coruscant?”

“Oh stars, listen, the whole thing was just a mess.”

Finn sat back. Content to listen to Poe’s voice carry on about all the details of his trip as they ate. Last night seemed so far away compared to how Finn felt this morning. And Finn thought he would gladly do it all over again just to spend another morning like this with Poe. When they finished Poe took their dishes to the kitchen and went to join Finn who had moved to sitting on the couch.  

Poe reached out and took Finn’s hand. “Are you ready to talk about it?”

Finn nodded. “Yea, I think so.”

Finn tucked himself securely into Poe’s side. Poe settled in, content to listen for however long was needed for Finn to get through the story of what happened. Whatever had led him to return home battered and bruised. And if needed, when the story was done, Poe would help him pick up the pieces to make himself whole again.

**Author's Note:**

> THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE SHORT AND I DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED. Oh well. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
